


Inconspicuous

by april_zephyr (April_Zephyr)



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Flowers, Short & Sweet, Sneaking Around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 14:26:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19336366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_Zephyr/pseuds/april_zephyr
Summary: It was always a struggle to sneak into the Shinra base. But thankfully, Aerith had her connections and she had yet to be caught. This was probably the fifth time that she had managed to do this.“Ahem.” A masculine voice cleared their throat, startling Aerith. She turned around to face the man and let out a sigh of relief. It was only Sephiroth, “What are you doing here? You know general citizens aren’t allowed here.”





	Inconspicuous

* * *

It was always a struggle to sneak into the Shinra base. But thankfully, Aerith had her connections and she had yet to be caught. This was probably the fifth time that she had managed to do this.  
“Ahem.” A masculine voice cleared their throat, startling Aerith. She turned around to face the man and let out a sigh of relief. It was only Sephiroth, “What are you doing here? You know general citizens aren’t allowed here.”

“I know. That’s why I’m sneaking in.” Aerith smiled, she was going to place some flowers in Zack and Cloud’s rooms to brighten things up a little bit. From the letters and calls she received from the two, things were a little bit miserable, “You’re not going to tell on me, are you?”

“Of course not. But I guess that explains the appearance of flowers in my room.” Sephiroth snorted, placing his arm on her upper back. It was annoying how he completely dwarfed her, Aerith was an average sized woman, but Sephiroth was freakishly tall, “You know that there are better ways to get in.”

“If you’re going to suggest that I pretend to be an escort, that’s not going to work.” Aerith sighed, letting the man lead her through the base. The two earned a few curious glances from the soldier’s on the base. But she would be safe as long as she was with the prized general of Shinra, “The majority of people here know that I dated Zack.”

“I forgot that Zack told the entire base that you were dating.” Sephiroth laughed, opening the door to his room. Aerith smiled at that, it was a very naive kind of love that she shared with Zack. Brief and sweet. The brunette was happy that she managed to find a soul-mate in Cloud, they were a perfect couple, “If it helps, no one believed him. And I was going to suggest that you go to the entrance and tell them you’re looking for me. No one would question anything.”

“It must be dangerous to have that much power.” Aerith mused, replacing the flowers in the vase. It hurt whenever she saw dead flowers, but life was fleeting. But thankfully Sephiroth seemed to better at taking care of flowers than Zack, “Don’t you worry that someone’s going to hurt you? Everyone knows you, so it’s easy to have a target on your back.”

“Are you worried about me?” Sephiroth asked, sitting down of the couch. Aerith took a seat next to him. He seemed far too annoyed and that annoyed her, “I know the dangers of my job and I can assure you that I won’t end up dead.”

“Of course I’m worried about you,” Aerith stated firmly, taking his hand in hers. She hadn’t known him that long, but she was attached to him. Ever since there meeting in Costa Del Sol, Aerith thought about him constantly. Whenever she didn’t see him for a period of time, a feeling of dread would settle in her stomach. There were times that Aerith felt like she couldn’t breathe.

Oh.

Aerith was in love with him.

“Are you okay? You look a little pale.” Sephiroth commented placing the back of his hand against her forehead. Aerith looked down, moving his hand away from her face, she placed his hand on her chest just above her heart. He stared at her curiously, “Your hearts racing.”

“I like you,” Aerith admitted, turning away from him. It was embarrassing and she was sure that Sephiroth dealt with confessions on a daily basis. There was a good chance that she had just destroyed their friendship by admitting her feelings. Sephiroth’s hand brushed against her cheek, and he softly turned her to face him again. His hand slid down to her chin, raising it gently before pressing a kiss against her lips. It was brief and sweet. The general rested his forehead against her own.

“I like you too.” Sephiroth smiled, Aerith blushed, burrowing her face into his chest. The silver-haired man reacted by wrapping his arms around her. She felt safe in his arms and the steady beat of his heart lulled her to sleep.

When Aerith drowsily blinked her eyes, she was still so sleepy but she didn’t remember going home. The sight of Sephiroth sleeping made Aerith smile. He looked so peaceful. His hand was securely on her waist. She watched his face for a few minutes before closing her eyes and going back to sleep.

fin


End file.
